


The Suitcase Wedgie

by Ithuriel



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Bullying, Forgiveness, High School, M/M, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithuriel/pseuds/Ithuriel
Summary: Freddy Freeman runs into trouble with the Breyers when the Red Cyclone doesn't show up to lunch. When Freddy doesn't come home on time, Darla convinces Billy to look for their foster brother. Angst ensues, followed by forgiveness.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	The Suitcase Wedgie

**Author's Note:**

> 9/2020: After several months and a reread, I have noticed I wrote this piece with some ableist tendencies. Such as when Billy refers to Freddy as Darla’s “disabled brother”, instead of just “brother”. For this, and other things in this piece, I am deeply sorry. I love that I can now see these things in hindsight, but I am still ashamed for not being aware at the time. I’m not going to edit these mistakes out because I need to be able to see who I used to be so that I can continue to grow in the future. Instead, this is a trigger warning for any readers who would like to avoid ableism. I am always open for criticism and education, as long as it is given with positive intent. Thank you, and if you choose to stay, enjoy reading.

Freddy fought the urge to wipe away the sweat trickling down his face. The entire school was looking at him.

“Well, where is he?”

“Where’s the Red Cyclone?”

“He totally lied about it, guys. This freak doesn’t have _any_ friends.”

“I’ll call him!” Freddy said before he could stop himself. The cafeteria fell silent as he took his phone out and pretended to dial. He concentrated on keeping the phone up; the tremors in his hand weren’t helping.

Freddy feared the humiliation that was coming. His whole life he’d been picked on and ridiculed for his fascination in superheroes. The universe finally gave him one, his newest foster brother Billy, but spat it back in his face. He and Billy had gotten into a fight about what his powers should be used for. Billy wasn’t going to answer.

“Mr. Cyclone? Yeah, it’s Freddy! I’m just hanging out at the school, eating some lunch. What’s that? You’re having car trouble?” Freddy tried to stay calm, but his voice crack betrayed him.

A girl snatched the phone from his ear. “It’s not even on.”

Freddy’s face burned from the laughter surrounding him. He felt naked and hollow, like a clear fishbowl not letting him hide from prying eyes. People began throwing trash at him.

“Loser!”

“Such a freak.”

“What a lying joke.”

Freddy kept his head down at the crowd dispersed. The bell had already rung, and now he was alone with his embarrassment. Or at least, he thought so.

“Hey, loser,” Brett Breyer said. He flicked Freddy in the back of the head.

“Lying bitch,” Burke Breyer said, smiling. His predatory eyes were gleaming.

“I’m telling the truth,” Freddy said. He was sweating again. “I know the Red Cyclone! He’s just busy right now!”

“Hey Brett?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think he’ll keep lying after we kick his ass?”

Freddy’s adrenaline was pumping. If he could grab his crutch and bolt while they’re distracted, maybe he could make it to a teacher in time.

He grabbed his crutch and lunged, but only made it two feet before the crutch was kicked away. He fell like a rock. The bullies were grinning down at him.

“Guys, please. I’m sorry, give me another chance. I can bring him tomorrow,” Freddy stammered. He was still sore from the beating yesterday and didn’t want to go to bed cramping.

Surely Billy would pull through tomorrow. He saved Freddy once already; he wouldn’t let Freddy get beat again, right?

“Burke, get rid of the crutch,” Brett ordered. Burke went to Freddy’s crutch and stomped, snapping it in half. Freddy cried out; his foster parents couldn’t afford a new one till they got paid at the end of the month. Brett squatted to Freddy’s level and grinned. “You won’t need that stick. We’ll help you walk.”

Freddy was flipped over and his Superman tee was pulled up, exposing his bare back. Brett yanked Freddy to his feet by his underwear.

The tight cloth was a blade between his ass cheeks. It had his balls in an iron grip and was cutting into him. He whimpered as Brett dragged him forward.

“Nice, suitcase wedgie!” Burke gave his brother a high-five. “Looks like the nerd’s gonna cry.”

Freddy held his tears in, despite them burning his eyes. He wouldn’t cry in front of the bullies. They couldn’t take his last shred of dignity.

Freddy kept his whimpering to a minimum as the Breyers forced him down the hallway. The few kids who were skipping class snickered as he passed them, and some praised the Breyers. Freddy felt sick. Why him? Why was the world so crappy? It wasn’t enough that he was born with a bad spine and foot – he had to be the only kid in the school that was harassed. He couldn’t even run away.

“Help me get him up,” Brett said. They opened a top locker and lifted Freddy up, hooking his underwear on the door. When they dropped him, his briefs bore all his weight. The cloth was no longer underwear; instead, it was a steel rope with no regard for pain. All he could feel was merciless compression in his crotch and a burning sensation up his ass.

 _Click_.

Freddy looked up to see both Brett and Burke with their phones out. They snickered as they took photos of his position.

“Please,” Freddy begged, this time not being able to keep the tears from rolling.

“Oh shit, he’s crying!” Burke laughed. He pushed his phone into Freddy’s face. “What’s wrong? I thought you liked it up the ass.”

“Your faggot boyfriend can’t save you now.” Brett made a show of looking down the hall for Billy. “This is for your lies and his bitch-ass interference. Let’s go, Burke.”

The Breyers left Freddy to hang. Freddy wiped away his tears and grappled against the lockers. There wasn’t any leverage; nothing to grab or stand on.

Freddy knew none of his peers would help him. If the Breyers posted those photos, which they probably already did, the most he’d get was laughs and more photos. The worst he’d get – leg tugging. The teachers wouldn’t help either. They always looked the other way when Freddy was being picked on.

Hopefully he could get his underwear to rip before next passing period. If people saw him on the floor not able to get up, maybe someone would call the nurse.

~

Billy glared at the pavement as he walked. He could be doing so many better things. Instead, he was walking on foot to the school.

Darla had been crying all afternoon when Freddy didn’t come home on time. Victor and Rosa went to the police immediately. They hadn’t been home when Darla convinced Billy to look for her disabled brother.

Freddy was probably in the back of some comic book shop talking shit about Billy. He was mad because Billy was tired of his clinginess. Billy needed space and alone time. It wasn’t everyday one got the power to turn into a thirty-year-old lightning man.

Billy got over his annoyance, though. When it got dark, he started to worry like everyone else. He hadn’t known Freddy long, but it was clear the boy wasn’t the type to stay out alone. That was Billy’s thing.

The school was locked, but Billy found a cracked window. If he could get into Freddy’s locker, maybe he could see what was missing to clue where he could have gone. It was better than trying to sleep with Darla’s crying.

Billy flicked his flashlight on and wandered the dark halls. He didn’t know where Freddy’s locker was, but it couldn’t hurt to try.

Half an hour in, he threw his flashlight against the wall. This was shit. He combed through every hallway and peered at every locker. How could he find Freddy’s if they were all identical? Now he had to walk home empty-handed. Darla would be devastated.

“Hello?” A faint voice asked. It was coming from the front of the school. “Is someone there?”

Billy ran down the hall. The voice was Freddy’s.

He found Freddy on his back. He was laying across the metal detector with some grey fabric clutched to his chest. When their eyes met, anger flared in Freddy’s gaze.

“Dude, what the hell? Everyone’s looking for you,” Billy said. He reached to help Freddy up but was smacked away. Freddy had his head turned away from Billy. “Let’s go,” Billy asserted. He didn’t feel like playing games.

“Now you show up,” Freddy said. His voice was scratchy like he’d been yelling. “I don’t want your fucking help.”

Billy narrowed his eyes and suppressed his anger. So, Freddy gave everyone a panic attack because he was mad that Billy didn’t come to school? What the fuck. That was the childish behavior Billy had to get space from.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Victor and Rosa have been out all day with the police. Darla is a mess,” Billy snapped. When Freddy continued his refusal to look at him, Billy yelled. “What are you holding?”

Freddy turned to Billy. He had tear stains running down his cheeks. “What’s left of my underwear.”

The flimsy cloth hit Billy in the face before falling to the ground. Freddy was sitting up now, despite the high amount of effort it took.

“One favor. I asked for one favor, Billy,” Freddy’s voice broke. He was crying, but his face was blazing. “I believed you when no one else would. You left me out to dry because you couldn’t fathom another person wanting to be cool,” Freddy screamed. “I’ve spent my whole life being shat on and when I finally get close to something _real_ , I get screwed over.”

Freddy was on the floor again. Billy was stunned. He thought Freddy wanted him to come to lunch just to get attention from their peers. He didn’t realize how much it meant to the boy, or that Freddy would get attacked again.

“I’m sorry–”

“Save it,” Freddy bit. “You’re not sorry. You’re a selfish prick who only cares about himself. Leave me alone.”

Billy glared. He felt guilty, but his vindictiveness was stronger. “You’re coming back with me whether you like it or not.”

Freddy didn’t say anything as Billy, now in Shazam form, scooped him up and carried him out of the school.

“Put me down,” Freddy said. It was the first time he talked on the walk back. His voice was hard and cold.

Billy placed Freddy on his feet before looking around. No one was on their street, so he whispered _Shazam!_ (which did nothing to quiet the thunder) and changed back. Freddy started limping to the house. Billy had to catch him when he tripped.

“Let go,” Freddy said.

“You can’t walk without a crutch.”

Freddy stood there in silence.

“Just let me help you inside. Then you can go back to ignoring me.” Billy reached for Freddy’s shoulder, and this time, he wasn’t smacked away. A pang of hope pulsed.

They walked up the porch and into the house. A moment later, Victor and Rosa were on them.

“ _Mi hijo!_ ” Rosa cried, clutching onto Freddy. Victor wrapped them both into his arms. “Where have you been?”

“Someone took my crutch at the school, and I couldn’t make it to the bus on time,” Freddy said. Billy’s heart skipped a beat. He thought Freddy would have told them it was Billy’s fault.

“Thank you for finding him,” Victor said. He took Billy into an uncomfortably tight hug. “You’re a good brother.”

Billy couldn’t help but look at Freddy over Victor’s shoulder. The boy had a deadpan expression and was looking at the floor.

“Can I go to bed? My legs are tired,” Freddy asked. Rosa took his arm and helped him up the stairs, followed by Billy and Victor.

“Freddy!” Darla screamed. She nearly toppled him over with the force of her hug, but Rosa kept him up. For the first time today, Billy saw emotion other than anger in Freddy’s eyes.

“I’m okay,” he said, hugging her back.

“I was so scared,” Darla cried.

Billy slipped by them into his room. He couldn’t watch Freddy cry while Victor and Rosa whispered thanks into his ears. He shouldn’t be thanked. If he went to school, even without showing off at lunch, he could have helped Freddy. Instead, he spent the day posing for people’s photos.

Billy was already in bed by the time Freddy and Rosa came in. She helped Freddy to his bed before grabbing his pajamas from the dresser. “Do you need help dressing?”

“No!” Freddy blurted. He was pale. “No, I can do it myself,” he said. Rosa placed the pajamas next to him and went to the door.

“If you need anything, send Billy to come get me. You don’t mind, do you Billy?”

Billy shook his head no. His mouth was too dry to talk.

She gave one last look at Freddy before flicking the light off and closing the door. The room was dimly lit from Freddy’s desk lamp.

Billy pretended to sleep. He kept his eyes cracked open, though. A sharp inhale almost gave him away.

Freddy had red marks going up his back and sides. He strained to reach his dresser and pulled out a new pair of briefs. Billy grimaced as he watched Freddy wince and struggle to dress himself. When Freddy was done and under his blanket, the room dropped into an empty quiet.

Billy couldn’t sleep. His brain felt scrambled every time he closed his eyes. It’s been three hours. He couldn’t ignore the guilty thoughts, especially when Freddy was sleeping less than five feet from him. So, Billy got up and slipped his shoes on.

He slowly raised the window and–

“It was a suitcase wedgie.”

Billy froze. He turned, but Freddy was facing the wall. “What?”

“They called it a suitcase wedgie. It’s when you’re dragged by your underwear like a suitcase. Then they hung me on a locker. Three passing periods and no one helped. They just laughed.”

Billy winced. Eugene showed him the online photos earlier. Freddy looked miserable in every one of them.

“I didn’t get down till two hours after school. My underwear finally ripped. Then I crawled to the front of the school, hoping someone would help me. The lights shut off at seven.”

“What do you want me to say?” Billy hissed. He couldn’t take the guilt trip anymore. “I already tried apologizing!”

Freddy glanced at Billy with cold eyes before rolling back over. “Nothing. Just run away, like you always do.”

Billy snapped. He tore his hat and gloves off then toed off his shoes. _Screw this_ , he thought. If words couldn’t fix it, then action would.

He climbed under Freddy’s blanket and wrapped his limbs around the boy. Freddy tried escaping, but Billy had him in a bear grip.

“Get off!”

“No.”

“I mean it, just go!”

“Not till you talk,” Billy said. He didn’t budge from the flying elbows or scratching nails. After a fit of struggling, Freddy gave up. Billy heard sniffling a minute later. “Just talk to me.”

“I want a friend,” Freddy muffled. “A real one.”

“We are friends,” Billy said. He rested his chin between Freddy’s neck and shoulder.

“Are we? Every time you get uncomfortable, you get ready to bolt. Like tonight.”

Billy’s face hardened, and his hug got tighter. “I’m done leaving. I’m serious.”

Freddy took one of Billy’s arms and tugged. Billy unclasped his ankles and released his arms, allowing Freddy to roll over. They looked at each other.

“Please,” Freddy said. His voice was low and shaky, and the sentence hung in the air between them. Billy didn’t have to hear the rest to understand.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips into Freddy’s. The kiss slow and steady. They kept eye contact as their mouths moved together. Freddy wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck and pressed himself closer.

“I’m not leaving,” Billy said between kissing. He couldn’t leave this. He couldn’t leave Freddy.

“I know,” Freddy said. His eyes were dark. He went in with tongue and slid his hands down Billy’s back.

Billy didn’t realize it till it was too late. Freddy had Billy’s boxers in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Billy asked. His heart was fluttering.

“Getting even.”

Billy hissed when the underwear ripped. There was a satisfaction to the sound of popping and tearing. Freddy was grinning ear-to-ear. “Now you have a hat.”

Billy smirked as Freddy tugged the detached waistband around Billy’s head. Freddy was glowing; the tear stains were replaced by crinkled, glistening eyes. His suppressed laughter was the cutest thing Billy had ever seen.

Billy rolled Freddy over and pulled him into his chest. The boys had a pleasant night.


End file.
